The Souma Twins Must Die!
by I'm insane and proud
Summary: The Souma Twins have three girlfriends...each.One lost it to the Homecoming queen and the other to the prom queen.But now with a new set of twin sisters at their school.The Souma twins' soon to be ex girlfriends know one thing,The Souma Twins Must Die!


Utau pov

My twin sister, Alyssa(we were born in America, she got an American name and I got a Japanese name) and I have the same personality and were both invisible, but were completely different looking. She has a black hair and blue eyes ,and I have blonde hair and violet eyes. And we both have two guardian characters.

But this story isn't about us, it's about the Souma Twins. They are _the _guys. They're both captains of the Soccer team, their family is loaded, they're both extremely hot, and they both have guardian characters.

"Go Kukai and Kukai!" A girl with golden brown hair shouted.

Then the cheerleaders came out, they were lead by a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes. And a reporter with blonde hair and yellow eyes. She bumped into the pink haired girl and rolled her eyes.

The first time we talked to the Souma twins was during our shift at a restaurant we worked at.

"Utau, table seven, Alyssa table nine."

We walked over to the tables.

"Um, uh," We both stuttered

"Were not ready to order just yet," they said

Then their girlfriends walked in. Of course they both have girlfriends.

The pink haired girl was Amu Hinamori and a girl with purplish hair was Mimori Morino, she's captain of the cooking club, the future restaurant owners of Japan, and the cooking for the homeless.

Scratch that, they both have two girlfriends, Rima Mashiro, she's head of the school TV station, the comedy club, the Bala-balance fan club president, and the future manga writers of Japan. And Yaya Yuiki, head of the ' I wanna be a baby forever club.'

Hold up, three girlfriends?

Mifuyu Torii, captain of the snowboarding team and the ice skating team, and Chiyoko Nakayama, captain of the 'We Love Cats' club.

"I don't get it, they all seem so strong and independent," Alyssa and I said

Then Alyssa's guardian character, Yumi spoke, "They dates girls from different cliques so they never talk to each other. Then tells them, they shouldn't date during soccer season, thus keeping it a secret."

"Nice work, Yumi, but how do you know that?" I asked

"I was talking to Mifuyu Torii's guardian character, Snoope. That's what she told me," my guardian character, Iru said.

During gym a lot happened.

"Okay, Mifuyu, Yaya, Amu, Chiyoko, Rima, Mimori, and the what's their faces twins,"

"It's Utau and Alyssa," We said.

Then Chiyoko started talking to one of her friends.

"You weren't at the meeting yesterday, where were you?"

"You have to keep on the DL but I'm dating one of the Souma twins," Chiyoko whispered.

Then Amu hit Chiyoko on the head with the soccer ball.

"Sorry, it slipped," Amu apologized.

Then Amu hit her with the ball again.

"Okay that was on purpose," Chiyoko accused.

"Girls, why don't we just smile and laugh. No guy is worth this," Rima said

"It, isn't just any guy. It's the Souma twins,"

"What, I'm dating one of the Souma twins!" Mimori yelled

"No, I am," Yaya yelled.

"What are you talking about I'm dating a Souma twin," Mifuyu screamed.

Then the soccer balls hit Alyssa and I on the head.

"The two of them a cheating on all of you and your beating up each other?" Alyssa and I yelled

"Detention all of you!"

Alyssa and I sat in the detention with a girl named Yua Sakurai. We looked out the window and scoffed at the Souma twins flirting, once again.

"Not the reaction you get from most girls towards them, it's more of a moaning," Yua said rolling her eyes.

Then the six fighting girls walked in.

"We talked to the twins and they said that you four are jealous of what we have with them," Amu and Mimori said.

"And that were so strong and different," Yaya and Rima said.

"And that were the only girls for them!" Mifuyu and Chiyoko yelled.

"Damn, he told us all the same thing!" They shouted.

Then they started fighting about the twins again.

"Will you guys shut up?" Yua, Alyssa, and I yelled.

"Excuse me." They said

"It's none of our business," We said

"If you have something to say, then say it," Chiyoko said.

"Do they call you guys pet names, like Clover or Snowboard based off you guardian character?" Alyssa asked.

They nodded.

"That's so they don't mess up your names. Do they make you feel guilty for cheating? Than I know what you should do," I said

"Break up with them," Mimori said

"No," Yua said.

" We'd get even," Yua, Alyssa, and I said.

"Utau, Alyssa you guys have company," our mother called.

We walked down stairs and saw Yua standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

Then the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw Amu, Mimori, Chiyoko, Mifuyu, Yaya, and Rima standing at our door.

"We want revenge," they said.

They walked inside and sat on our couch.

"We don't know him," Utau and Alyssa said

"You guys don't know anyone. And if we did this alone we'd kill each other."

"Because of you three we've realized we have something in common, we all want to kill the Souma twins."


End file.
